


Return

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [20]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Chanukah, Gen, Harvey is Jewish, Holidays, Judaism, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey revisits an old tradition
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang from a little headcanon that Harvey is Jewish. Take with a grain of salt, etc.

“This feels stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“I don’t know, Donna.”

She sighed and hefted the baby higher on her hip. “We don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Harvey shrugged. “We have all the stuff and we’re here now, it’s just-”

“Do you want me to do it?”

He hesitated. “No. But, maybe we should do it together.”

His mother’s menorah sat in pride of place in their front window, and he could see the faint candlelight from at least one or two other houses on their street. This wasn’t something he ever thought he would be doing again, but when Donna had suggested it with stars in her eyes he couldn’t deny her. “Do it for her,” she’d said, and he wasn’t sure if she was talking about his mother or the baby, but he knew when he was beat.

He struck a match and lit the shamash with a shaking hand. It had been so very long since he’d done this, and even with the blessings on his phone to guide him he wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing. He picked up the candle and opened his mouth when Donna suddenly ran toward the kitchen. He frowned. “Where are you going?”

She returned at a jog, their daughter laughing at the sudden ride she was getting, and stood on tiptoe as she placed a napkin on his head. “Almost forgot,” she said breathlessly.

He rolled his eyes. “Donna...”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules.”

He shook his head and offered her the candle. She placed her hand over his as he read the blessings off his screen, stumbling over the transliterated Hebrew he’d never taken seriously as a kid and they lit the first candle together before he replaced the shamash and took a step back, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

Donna watched him closely. “How are you feeling?”

Harvey swiped the napkin off his head and put it on his daughter’s. The baby laughed and ripped it off, her hair standing on end and shining reddish gold in the candle light.

“I’m okay,” he said. And he was. “But if we’re doing this again I’m going to need something better than a napkin.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist, and the baby reached for him, chubby hands patting his face as he took her from her mother. She tried putting the napkin back on his head, not quite managing with her little t-rex arms, and he helped her with a smile on his face. She burst into giggles as it slid off and he caught it.

Donna squeezed, and looked at him with that gleam in her eye. “Happy Chanukah, Harvey.”

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, watching the reflection of his family dance in the flickering light of the candles. “Happy Chanukah.”


End file.
